1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in viva examination apparatuses, and particularly to an in vivo examination apparatus including a stabilizer for allowing dynamic motion to be observed.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-229720, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Visualization of ion concentration, membrane potential, and other properties by optical microscopy using fluorescent probes has recently been employed to examine, for example, biological functions of specimens such as nerve cells and organs, particularly to observe their dynamic motion.
An example of a disclosed in vivo microscope system (in vivo examination apparatus) for observing dynamic motion has a stabilizer fitted and fixed to an outer cylindrical surface of a microscope objective unit (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-338631).
The above in viva microscope system, however, has the problem that the objective unit cannot be replaced during examination. Specifically, when the objective unit is replaced during examination, it alone cannot be replaced while suppressing vibrations at the examination site with the stabilizer, because the stabilizer is fixed to the cylindrical surface of the objective unit.
The above in vivo microscope system also has the problem that replacement of the objective unit is burdensome. Specifically, the objective unit must be replaced together with the stabilizer because the stabilizer is fixed to the objective unit. This replacement is burdensome because it involves additional adjustments, including focus adjustment of an alternate objective unit and the stabilizer.